Decisiones que transcienden el tiempo
by ablack dsoul
Summary: Que pasaría si Kagome no hubiera regresado al pasado con Inuyasha y hubiera decidido quedarse con su familia y tratar de vivir una vida normal, aunque eso significara dejar al gran amor de su vida. Sera que el destino sea capaz de juntarlos o conocerán nuevas experiencias
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 20 años y vivo una vida normal junto a mi mamá, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo; vivimos en un templo que mi familia atiende desde que tengo memoria. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en una gran compañía y estoy muy nerviosa por ello, pero evito que eso me detenga ya que en el pasado tuve que enfrentar desafíos más abrumadores.

Salgo temprano de casa, no quiero dar una mala impresión llegando tarde el primer día de trabajo, me esforcé muchísimo para conseguirlo, aunque estando en la estación del tren eh sentido que me observan, pero no le doy mucha importancia a eso, debo darme prisa!.

Llego a un gran edificio, imponente, pero es muy moderno a pesar del concepto minimalista de la decoración. Cuando entro regresa la misma sensación de ser observada por alguien. Debe ser mi imaginación y los nervios del primer día, me reprendo yo misma y continúo caminando hacia la oficina de recursos humanos. Una vez dentro me reciben con una bienvenida muy amable y me indican que seré la asistente del gerente de compras, también me advierten que es muy especial y que no le gustan los errores; eso me hace recordar a cierta persona irritable, desesperado y poco amable que conocí en el pasado, así que tengo una vaga idea de cómo dirigirme a mi nuevo jefe.

La encargada de recursos humanos, me indica el camino y juntas nos dirigimos al área donde estaré trabajando, debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a esa persona con tan poca paciencia, pero continúo caminando. Una vez que llegamos me quedo asombrada por el orden y buen gusto (debo admitir) que es el área de compras, todos trabajan y se ven tan relajados -me parece que la señorita de recursos humanos a exagerado un poco, pienso por un momento, pero justo en ese momento se escucha la voz de un hombre gritar del otro lado de la puerta de madera y enseguida una chica sale corriendo llorando de ese lugar. –Esa voz.. digo en voz casi audible -me suena tan familiar, pero… eso es imposible. Justo en ese momento sale un hombre alto, con cuerpo atlético enfundado en un traje de ejecutivo a su medida, de cabello platinado y cuyos ojos dorados se abren completamente al toparse conmigo.

Eres tuu! Decimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tratare de subir más capítulos por semana, si mis actividades lo permiten y mis musas no me abandonan jejejeje

Eres tu! Dijimos al unísono

No puedo creer que él esté aquí, pero… cómo es posible. Inuyasha, el joven mitad bestia que conocí en la época de las guerras civiles en Japón, pero que cautivo mi corazón. Aun lo amo, no me malinterpreten, pero tome la decisión de alejarme de él por estar con mi familia, ellos me necesitaban en esa época y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Ka-go-me, me mira inuyasha asustado, irritado, confundido. Eso solo dura menos de un minuto porque recobra la compostura y pone atención a la persona que me acompañaba para presentarnos. – joven Inuyasha, le presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, a partir de hoy será su asistente, le pido ponerla al tanto de las actividades a desempeñar. Esperemos que hagan un buen equipo. Y sin más se despide de nosotros.

\- Higurashi san, haga el favor de pasar a mi oficina para indicarle sus responsabilidades. Con un suspiro de resignación le sigo por el pasillo para entrar a un despacho luminoso y muy espacioso. Una vez dentro me sorprende su abrazo, fue tan repentino que no sé cómo reaccionar, mi corazón comienza a latir y respirar su olor una vez más hace que todos los sentimientos que había reprimido surgieran a borbotones, le extrañaba con toda mi alma. Estar entre sus brazos es como estar en casa. – Kagome te extrañe, después de que el pozo se cerró creí que te había perdido para siempre, por.. por qué no regresaste? –inuyasha yo, no sabía cómo regresar y justo en ese momento mi familia me necesitaba, no podía alejarme de ellos. – pero ahora estamos juntos kagome y nada más podrá separarnos, porque yo… yo te. –no Inuyasha, no lo digas. Yo no podía esperarte más tiempo, no creí que fuera a verte una vez más, por eso yo decidí darle mi corazón a alguien más. –que! El dolor que vi en ese instante en los ojos de mi amado Inuyasha me descoloco por completo, pero no había marcha atrás. –Inuyasha sama a partir de hoy seremos compañeros de trabajo, espero que me tenga paciencia y me ayude en caso de ser necesario. No deje que me dijera más, salí casi corriendo de ese lugar y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Como mi primer día siendo una adulta, se podía haber complicado tanto…

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, es el primer Fic que escribo, así que acepto sugerencias, criticas para ir mejorando esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias_

Llegue a casa cansada, jamás me hubiera imaginado que vería a Inuyasha una vez más y menos que fuera para quien estoy trabajando, la vida puede ser más complicada que esto, doy un suspiro y entro a casa, es mi turno de preparar la cena, eso me ayudara a tener la mente ocupada y no pensar más en él. Hoy tenemos un invitado bastante peculiar y debo causar una buena impresión. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa, cuando de pronto suena el timbre de mi casa y mi corazón da un vuelco, ha llegado el que será mi futuro esposo. No me mal interpreten él me cae bien y la paso bien con él, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la secundaria y desde que le conozco se ha preocupado mucho por mí, además que estuvo a mi lado cuando la situación en mi familia estuvo muy difícil, pero la verdad es que no le amo solo es gratitud y un gran cariño fraternal hacia esa persona. Mi amigo y compañero de clase Hojo.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace 3 años después de derrotar a Naraku y regresé a mi época, tuve que concentrarme en mis estudios. Me había esforzado muchísimo para entrar a la preparatoria junto a mis amigas, pero cada dia de ese tiempo no deje de pensar en Inuyasha ni en mis amigos de la época antigua. También durante ese tiempo me negué a tener una relación con un chico, porque sentía que le fallaba a mi amado Inuyasha, sin embargo, cuando nos graduamos, fue tal el sentimiento de añoranza de estar con el amor de mi vida, que inesperadamente el pozo se abrió. Estuve a punto de atravesarlo sin embargo mi hermano Sota entro corriendo a buscarme diciendo que el abuelo se había puesto muy mal y debíamos hacer algo para salvarle la vida. La decisión fue fácil, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa, no lo pensé 2 veces y fui en busca de mi abuelo. El pozo se cerró y no volvió a abrirse nunca más._

 _Durante todo ese tiempo, Hojo volvió aparecer en mi vida y me ayudo en esa época difícil, ayudándome con los cuidados hacia mi abuelo y en las tareas del templo. Con la convivencia diaria no tardo en confesar sus sentimientos. Acepte salir con él, le había tomado cariño por todo lo que había hecho por nuestra familia, pero mi corazón seguía perteneciendo a otro hombre. Después de salir durante un año, Hojo me pidió matrimonio no supe que contestar, me da miedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo, pero como puedo rechazarlo si ha hecho tanto por mí._

 _Fin del flashback_

Durante la cena, Hojo hablara con mi abuelo y mi madre acerca de sus planes de boda y de formar una familia juntos, estoy tan nerviosa que actuó solo por instinto.

-Kagome amor, estas muy nerviosa el dia de hoy, segura que quieres que hable con tu familia sobre boda? Aun no has contestado a mi propuesta. Me pregunta Hojo mirándome con una cara de precupación. – no te preocupes Hojo, solo estoy un poco cansada. Tuve un día pesado. –es verdad mi amor, que despistado soy. Hoy fue tu primer dia en un trabajo formal, debio ser estresante un nuevo ambiente. –si un poco, pero debo acostumbrarme si quiero superarme. Le digo con una sonrisa. –mi dulce Kagome, me parece que el hablar con tu familia el día de hoy es una mala idea, mejor lo dejamos ya que te hayas acostumbrado a tu nuevo estilo de vida, ¿sí?. –Hojo… eres muy amable, gracias. Como es posible que no pueda sentir algo más por Hojo, si es tan compresivo y amble, pienso mientras termino de poner la mesa para la cena.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo, entre risas y comentarios triviales. Al final Hojo se despidió de mi familia con una amable sonrisa. Nos dimos un beso casto en la entrada de mi casa y sin más se retiró. Ya en mi cama preparada para dormir, termino dormida soñando con un par de ojos dorados que me miran fijamente.

 **Y hasta aquí termina el 3 capítulo de esta historia. Antes de que me quieran matar, desde que vi el anime la primera vez, pensé que Hojo hubiera sido un buen rival para nuestro querido Inuyasha. Siempre se preocupaba por Kagome y como es medio despistado no le pudo confesar sus sentimientos, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiii, aquí les dejo un capítulo más** **😊. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia.**

Suena la alarma y ya estoy despierta, la verdad es que eh dormido poco con el reencuentro con Inuyasha. Decido que eso no me detendrá y aun con pesadez entro a darme un baño y comenzar en arreglarme, desayuno con optimismo y salgo rumbo a la estación del tren. Voy caminando pensando en que el clima está mejorando y pronto florecerán los cerezos, de repente tenga esa extraña sensación de ser observada, miro a mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada inusual. ¡Debo darme prisa! Digo casi en un grito y corro hasta mi destino.

Llego a tiempo a mi trabajo, saludo a todos y espero a que Inuyasha llegue para indicarme cuales serán mis actividades. Debo ser lo más evasiva posible, el oído tan agudo que tiene, no dudo que ayer haya escuchado los latidos acelerados de mi corazón cuando vi.

-buenos días a todos. Saluda Inuyasha a todos. –Señorita Higurashi, por favor pase a mi oficina. Camino con el corazón en un puño, convenciéndome a mí misma que no puedo flaquear frente a él.

-Por favor tome asiento señorita. Lo hago sintiéndome ligeramente extrañada por el tono formal en el que se dirige y no puedo evitar sentirme triste, aunque supongo que es mejor así. –como sabe será mi asistente y debo decir que soy muy exigente, no permito ningún error. Así que le pido tomarse sus actividades enserio.

Después de que me ha explicado lo que hare, me instalo en mi lugar y comienzo a trabajar. Son muchas cosas las que debo hacer, cosa que no está tan mal así mi mente no divaga y pienso en cosas innecesarias.

Y así transcurre el resto de la semana, entre papeles, llamadas, reuniones, aprendí hacer café cosa que fue a base de prueba y error, sin mencionar muchos regaños. También me di cuenta de que a pesar de que Inuyasha es muy exigente e intimida un poco, tiende ayudar a todo su equipo con los problemas que puedan surgir. Lo cual hace que todos confíen en él y apoyen en las decisiones que toma.

-¡que tarde es! Debo darme prisa, Hojo seguramente debe estarme esperando. Hoy quedamos de ver una película y ya se me hizo tarde. Al salir de casa puedo ver una persona recargada en el árbol sagrado, por un momento me hizo recordar el día que conocí a Inuyasha, fue en este mismo lugar solo que él permanecía dormido a causa de una flecha mágica. Cuando me acerco distingo que es Inuyasha mirándome fijamente, el corazón no deja de latirme con fuerza. Deseo tanto acercarme a él y preguntarle que hace aquí, pero me acobardo y sigo mi camino aun no me siento lo suficientemente valiente para tener esta conversación con él.

Cuando llego, Hojo está comprando los boletos para entrar al cine y me recibe con una cálida sonrisa, eso hace que me calme un poco y pueda disfrutar de la película. Al terminar vamos por un helado y caminamos por el parque.

–te gusto la película cariño?

-si Hojo, aunque debo decir que no soy muy fan de Godzila jajajaja

-que dices cielo, si cuando estábamos en la escuela te gustaba ver esas películas.

-Hojo, eres tú a quien le gusta Godzila y lo robots, yo prefiero algo más tranquilo sin tantas peleas 😊

-bien bien, como tú digas querida Kagome, lo importante es pasar tiempo juntos después de tanto trabajo. Por cierto querida, dentro de 1 semana debo salir fuera de la ciudad con mi padre para atender unos asuntos de la compañía, espero que mi ausencia no demore más de un mes.

-Queeee un mes fuera! Vaya debe ser muy grave lo que tienen que resolver.

-Sí, pronto será inaugurada una nueva sucursal en Hong Kong y mi padre quiere supervisarlo todo personalmente y me necesita con él.

\- Espero que todo salga bien Hojo 😊, esfuérzate mucho sí?

\- por supuesto querida, tratare de hablarte tanto como me sea posible. Pienso todo el tiempo en ti. Y sin más me da un suave beso y me acompaña a casa.

La semana comenzó, y para mi desgracia llegue muy tarde al trabajo. Inuyasha no me dijo absolutamente nada al verme llegar, lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, me puse a trabajar. No sé en qué momento se hicieron las 5 pm, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando estas ocupada. Estoy por tomar mi bolso para retirarme, pero esos ojos dorados me miran fijamente. –señorita Higurashi, haga el favor de ir a mi oficina. Pensé que me había salvado del regaño por llegar tarde esta mañana, pienso con pesar y me dirijo con Inuyasha.

-Kagome se puede saber por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

Me sorprende muchísimo el cambio al dirigirse a mí. –Señor Taisho lamento mucho haberme demorado en llegar, fue por un problema con la alarma.

-Kagome basta de formalidades entre nosotros, al menos cuando estemos solos, no lo soporto. Compartimos tantas cosas junto a nuestros amigos, que me enoja tratarte de otra manera.

-Inu-ya-sha, yo no puedo hacer eso, eres mi superior te recuerdo.

-Solo mientras estemos solos, si? Lo dice mientras poco a poco se acerca a mí. Me siento un poco mareada al sentirlo tan cerca, creo que eh olvidado respirar. Eres una tonta Kagome, me reprendo a mí misma, como puedo flaquear tanto al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Además Kagome, por haber llegado tarde, debes ayudarme en organizar una salida con todos lo de este departamento, iremos al karaoke o a tomar un trago. Debe ser para este fin de semana, déjame saber a qué hora y donde será.

-Queee, pero es muy poco tiempo para organizar todo.

-Será tu castigo por llegar tarde. Y con una risa petulante sale del lugar, dejándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Inuyasha, eres un tontooooo

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta historia** **. Dos capítulos en esta semana, es todo un reto para mí, pero me siento inspirada jajajajaja**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia, puedes dejarlo que lo tomare en cuenta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hasta que se me hizo publicar un nuevo capítulo** **. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, la semana pasada estuvo algo intensa, además que no podía ordenar mis ideas, ocasionando un caos con esta historia. Pero como compensación aquí esta un capitulo más largo, espero lo disfruten!**

No puedo creer que Inuyasha me haya pedido que organice la salida de todo el departamento, no sé por dónde comenzar. Pensaba Kagome dando un largo suspiro de camino a casa. –Eso no me detendrá, le voy a demostrar a ese engreído que puedo hacerlo, como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

La semana paso volando, entre los preparativos para el sábado por la noche con sus compañeros de trabajo y ayudando a Hojo a prepararse para el viaje. Por fin había llegado el viernes y estaba casi todo listo, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente, necesitaba dar el depósito para la cena y eso significaba ver a Inuaysha. Durante toda la semana había tenido poco contacto con él salvo para las cosas realmente necesarias, aún seguía enojada por como reacciono solo porque se le hizo un poco tarde.

-Inuyasha tienes un momento, debo decirte sobre la cena de mañana.

-Señorita Higurashi, solo dígame si no se salió del presupuesto, confió en que eligió un buen lugar. Lo dice sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador.

Su frialdad me sorprende un poco, desde que nos volvimos a ver siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí o era más calido cuando hablaba conmigo. Pero que estoy pensando esto fue lo que quería desde un principio. –Claro que no Inuyasha, todo está conforme lo indicaste.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana a las 8 en el restaurant. Por favor puedes encargarte de avisarles a todos, la dirección del lugar para mañana. Eso es todo muchas gracias.

Me quedo un segundo parada, mis piernas no responden, estoy un poco afectada por su frialdad hacia mí.

-Puedo ayudarla en algo más, Señorita Higurashi? por fin levanta la mirada, y siento que sus ojos dorados me descolocan, son tan fríos y ausentes.

-Ehhh… no, enseguida me pongo a trabajar en lo que pidió. Sin más salgo de su oficina. Me pongo a trabajar toda la tarde, lo cual hace que me olvide un poco de la actitud tan fría de Inuyasha. Por fin termino y debo darme prisa, hoy Hojo viajará a Tokio para tomar su vuelo a Hong Kong, quiero despedirme de él, será un mes en que lo extrañare. No me mal entiendan, quiero mucho a Hojo es una gran persona, muy amable y respetuosa, nada parecido a cierto muchacho poco cortes y mal humorado de ojos dorados y larga cabellera. Hay, pero en que estoy pensando, debo apurarme y no dejar que Inuyasha invada mi mente.

-Hojo! Disculpame por llegar tarde, me quede más de lo debido organizando la cena de mañana.

-No te preocupes querida Kagome, llegas justo a tiempo. Lo dice con una sonrisa cálida.

-Entonces ya estás listo? No olvidas nada?

-No, solo espero a mi padre que pasé para irnos al aeropuerto, solo quise esperarte para despedirme como se debe de ti cariño. Sé que aún no me has dado una respuesta sobre de casarnos, también sé muy bien que no me amas lo suficiente. –Hojo no por favor, no hablemos de esto aquí, no es el lugar ni el momento para esto. –no Kagome déjame terminar. Sé que no has olvidado a tu primer amor, pero te pido me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, te prometo que no te fallare ni a tu familia. Te eh amado desde que estábamos en la secundaria y conforme pasa el tiempo, más me convenzo que eres la persona para mí. Por favor Kagome, piensa lo de casarnos durante este tiempo que estaré ausente, por favor.

-Hojo… te prometo que cuando vuelvas tendrás una respuesta.

-Con eso me conformo por ahora. Debo irme querida, te llamare en cuanto llegue a Hong Kong. Me abraza, y sin más sube al coche de su padre.

Me quedo con sensación de soledad, mientras veo el coche alejarse por las calles de mi ciudad bañadas por el rojo de la tarde. Regreso a casa, con una cara de tristeza esperando dormir bien, mañana me espera un gran día.

Me despierta el sonido de mi celular, tengo 4 llamadas perdidas de una de mis mejores amigas, Ayumi. Son las 11 de la mañana y eh quedado de ir a desayudar con ella, santo cielo debo apurarme. Hasta los sábados no llego a tiempo a ningún lado!

Por fin llego al restaurant, después de regañarme por llegar tarde, se levanta y me doy cuenta que hay mucho por ponernos al día en nuestras vidas.

Ayumi es una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocimos desde la secundaria. Es la persona más sabia que eh conocido, es muy madura. Se casó algo joven con un chico que la respeta, ama y protege de todos, hasta de ella misma. Conforme avanza la plática me cuenta que su primera hija está por cumplir años y está esperando a su segundo bebe, nace en un par de meses. Aún no sabe que será prefiere que sea sorpresa.

-Kagome, cuéntame cómo vas con Hojo, ya se te declaro?

-vamos bien, eso creo. Me propuso matrimonio hace poco, pero no le eh dado una respuesta.

-Queeee, pero… porque, tú lo amas, cierto?

-sí, pero… no estoy completamente segura si el amor que le tengo es suficiente para estar juntos toda la vida.

-Kagome, aún no lo has olvidado cierto, me refiero a ese chico rebelde que conociste hace tiempo.

-Eso creía Ayumi, pero recién lo volví a ver y… hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido en cuanto lo vi, me puse muy nerviosa, lo peor es que no dejo de pensar en él.

-hay amiga, no sé qué decirte. Sé muy bien que lo amabas mucho, pero por algo sus caminos se separaron. Tienes un buen hombre a tu lado, que te ama y te mira como si fueras el tesoro más grande que pueda existir, no lo dejes ir por las dudas que te pueda causar ver a un viejo amor.

-gracias Ayumi, aprecio que te preocupes por mí

Poco después mi amiga tuvo que irse, su hija estaba por llegar de su clase de natación.

Al volver a casa, ayude a mi mamá con la limpieza del templo, dando tiempo para que se diera la hora de arreglarme para la cena.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, prometo que subiré pronto el siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio y tomo en cuenta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me estoy aplicando con las publicaciones, aquí va un nuevo capítulo yeiii jajajajaja.**

Voy caminando hacia la estación del tren, llevo buen tiempo no quiero retrasarme y hacer esperar a los demás. Decidí que sería una cena en un restaurant muy tradicional, con un par de tragos. Inuyasha no me dio alguna restricción así que espero no haya problema con el licor.

Cuando llego al lugar, veo que soy la primera en llegar lo cual me da la oportunidad de indicar a los que serán los meseros que nos lleven unas cuantas botanas con licor y posteriormente la cena, que consistirá en un poco de udon, rammen, okonomiyaki (mis preferidos de calamar) entre otros platillos deliciosos.

Poco a poco van llegando mis compañeros y comenzamos a platicar de cosas irrelevantes como el clima, como me siento en mi trabajo y la verdad es que me eh sentido muy a gusto, todos son personas muy dedicadas a lo que hacen, pero también hay mucho compañerismo y eh de admitir que me siento un poco fuera de lugar, ya que ellos tienen más tiempo de conocerse. El alcohol comienza hacer su función, algunos de mis compañeros comienzan a contar chistes, a cantar sin música, incluso algunos se han puesto a bailar, me estoy divirtiendo mucho. No es hasta que comienzan a servir la cena que me doy cuenta que Inuyasha no ha llegado; reviso si hay algún mensaje de él, pero nada. –Kagome te encuentras bien?. Me pregunta Yurika una compañera que últimamente es con la que más eh hablado en el trabajo. –si Yuri, estoy bien. Solo que me preguntaba, Inuyasha no ha llegado, espero no le haya pasado nada. –No te preocupes por él Kagome, el suele llegar un poco tarde a este tipo de reuniones. El suele organizarlas para que podamos conocernos un poco mejor, pues en la oficina de repente suele ser un poco complicado ya que todos tenemos responsabilidades que no podemos dejar. –entiendo Yuri, ojalá se nos una pronto, es muy divertido salir con ustedes. Le digo con una sonrisa. Mientras estábamos comiendo llega Inuyasha, saludando a todos con una energía, cosa que contagia a todos y es bien recibidos. Poco tiempo paso de que llego cuando empezaron a brindar y a bromear de cosas tan tontas pero divertidas. Cuando terminamos de cenar, todos acordamos de ir a un bar cerca de restaurant con la excusa de seguir platicando de asuntos "importantes"; al llegar me pude dar cuenta que más de uno ya estaba muy borracho puesto que comenzaron a reírse sin razón alguna. Por su parte Inuyasha no paraba de pedir más licor mientras el resto estaba bailando o platicando entre sí. Fui la única que no tomo tanto licor y por ello me di a la tarea de pedir taxis a varios de mis compañeros para que se fueran a casa. Inuyasha, yo y 4 personas más éramos los últimos en el bar, cuando el encargado del lugar nos indicó que estaban por cerrar, Inuyasha (ebrio) pago la cuenta de todos y salimos del lugar, una vez afuera me di cuenta que las otras 4 personas ya se habían ido, dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mí solo.

-Inuyasha, quieres que te pida un taxi para que te lleve a casa?

-Sí ka go me, no me siento capaz de llegar yo solo a casa. Lo dijo mientras empezaba a caminar sin rumbo.

-Inuaysha! Espera! No te muevas de aquí. Le dije mientras se sentaba en una banca. Llamare a un taxi. Mientras intentaba que entrara la llamada, sentí como alguien se recargaba en mí.

-I-un-ya-sha que haces? Le dije en un susurro, me tomo por sorpresa. Pero no hubo respuesta, al verlo me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Dormía plácidamente y por un momento me di la oportunidad de observarlo bien, se veía tan pacifico, relajado, no había cambiado nada físicamente y en ese momento me pregunte, como fue que llego a esta época si el pozo se cerró, después de que paso el incidente con mi abuelo, tampoco vi sus orejas, garras o colmillos. Quisiera preguntarle, pero no me atrevo.

-Kagome, te extraño. Eso me puso alerta, que dijo, se despertó. No hablo en sueños, creo que está soñando conmigo, pienso después de asegurarme que seguía dormido.

Poco después llega el taxi y me ayuda a subirlo, cosa que no lo despertó seguía profundamente dormido. Por lo que no me quedo más remedio que subirme e indicarle al chofer la dirección de su casa. Cuando llegamos intente despertarlo, pero sin éxito, el chofer me ayudo a dejarlo en la entrada de la casa para después marcharse. Busque la llave de la casa y lo arrastre hasta su habitación, trato de subirlo a la cama (que las horas del gym hagan su función) acomodándolo lo mejor que puedo. Esto es muy cansado, pienso acostándome un poco en piso, el esfuerzo que eh hice esta noche me ha dejado agotada. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, solo me despierto cuando escucho la alarma de mi celular, son las 8 de la mañana y tengo varias llamadas perdidas de mi casa, cuando me levanto me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi casa y que aparte dormí en el suelo, cosa que hace que todo mi cuerpo se sienta entumido. En la cama veo a un plácido Inuyasha (aun vestido) durmiendo todavía. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me duele un poco la cabeza, me lavo la cara y trato de arreglarme un poco. De repente escucho que se ha levantado, no sé cómo va reaccionar si me ve aquí en su casa, pero tampoco me puedo quedar encerrada en el baño todo el tiempo, -que hago! Digo mientras escucho atentamente sus pasos, me doy cuenta que se alejan de donde me encuentro, cosa que aprovecho para salir corriendo por mis cosas.

-Kagome! Me mira sorprendido. Que estas haciendo aquí, como entraste?

-Inuyasha, yo… espera me llamaste por mi nombre?

-Ehmm si… no estamos en el trabajo, no veo razón para llamaste tan formalmente. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, que haces aquí.

Un cierto desasosiego sale de mi cuerpo al escuchar que Inuyasha solo era tan formal conmigo por el trabajo. –Yo… lo que pasa es que… ayer después del bar… mientras esperábamos el taxi… tu… No puedo creer que este tan nerviosa, ni yo me estoy entendiendo.

-Que?, Kagome no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Lo siento… al salir del bar, te pedí un taxi y mientras esperábamos que llegara te quedaste dormido, no pude despertarte por lo cual te traje a casa, prácticamente te arrastre a tu cama, por el esfuerzo y que también estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol me acosté un momento en el piso quedándome dormida enseguida.

Inuyasha me miraba con sorpresa y un tono divertido. –Lamento las molestias que te cause, seguramente en tu casa van a estar muy preocupados por ti, te acompaño y me disculpo por lo sucedido.

-Ehhh.. no, no hace falta, ya le avisé a mamá que me quede en casa de una amiga, no quiero que se preocupe más.

-Entonces me permites invitarte a desayunar?, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el problema que te cause.

-Emmm… no hace falta, estoy bien gracias. Pero mi estómago comenzó a gruñir, exigiendo por algo de comer.

-Jajajajaja, Kagome no cambias jajajaja, vamos hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde la comida es muy rica.

Qué vergüenza, traicionada por el estómago. Tomo mis cosas, justo antes de salir veo que inuyasha me mira intensamente, cosa que me hace sentir un poco nerviosa.

-Ehm pasa algo Inuyasha?

-No, solo que estaba pensando que hace mucho que no hablamos, que no sea de trabajo.

Caminamos al lugar donde vamos a desayunar y vamos en silencio, lo último que me dijo me ha dejado un poco nerviosa, no puedo creer que después de 3 años su sola presencia me ponga de esta manera.

Mientras esperamos, me pregunta que ha sido de mi durante todo este tiempo, le cuento que le gradué y que ayudo a mi familia en el templo tanto como puedo. Justo le iba a preguntar cómo es que llego a esta época, cuando llega la comida y hablamos de otras cosas. Al terminar pagó la cuenta, aunque yo insistí en pagar mi parte no me dejo, alegando que era por las molestias que me causo anoche.

Me acompaño a la estación del tren para ir a casa. –Kagome gracias por ayudarme anoche y aceptar pasar un tiempo conmigo, me divertí mucho. –No… tienes nada que agradecer, también me divertí mucho. Sin más entro al tren. De camino a casa recuerdos llegan a mí de hace 3 años, cuando Inuyasha, yo, junto a otros amigos, viajábamos por la época feudal recolectando los fragmentos de Shikon, como nos divertíamos juntos a pesar de que en esa época había muchas guerras. Aun así, tener a inuyasha conmigo, que me protegía de todo, ir conociéndolo poco a poco, fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él, aun cuando él estaba enamorado de alguien más. No Kagome, me reprendo a mí misma, tomaste la decisión de quedarte en esta época y le diste una oportunidad a Hojo, él estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesite, ayudando en todo, no puedo hacerle esto y pensar en otro hombre; pero por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo, me pongo nerviosa justo como hoy, me siento como una adolescente estando cerca. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que no eh dejado de amarlo ni un momento.

 **Wow! Este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Estoy escribiendo mientras escucho una lullaby de Inuyasha para inspirarme, mis dedos tomaron vida propia jajajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, la siguiente semana regreso con otro capítulo más, este par de enamorados tendrán su tiempo; por cierto, que les parece que haga un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por qué les hago aquí va un capitulo narrado por Inuyasha, espero les guste es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de un hombre.**

Me quedo parado, viendo cómo se aleja el tren donde va ella. Me siento extrañado y ansioso por volver a verla. A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias de hoy me divertí hablando con ella, además que me pude dar cuenta que aún se pone nerviosa estando conmigo.

Estoy tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, solo una persona me puede llamar a esta hora. Hago cara de fastidio, pero aun con eso respondo.

-si diga, contesto con un poco de fastidio.

-Inuyasha! Esas no son maneras de contestarme.

-Ya shippo, no tienes por qué gritarme, que sucede.

-Debemos hablar, estoy afuera de tu casa.

-como fastidias Shippo, voy para allá.

Mientras voy caminando a casa, recuerdo las circunstancias por la cual estamos en esta época Shippo y yo. Al llegar a casa veo a mi mejor amigo sentado afuera de mi casa.

-qué es eso tan urgente que debemos hablar.

-es sobre Kagome. Me sorprende un poco que quiera hablar de ella, después de lo que sucedió la última vez.

-Pasa Shippo, le digo con cara aun de sorpresa.

-Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí, la decisión fue totalmente tuya, pero creo que estas desperdiciando el tiempo, aun estas a tiempo de reconquistarla.

-Shippo desde que me dijiste que estaba con alguien más decidí no presionarla, al parecer se olvidó muy rápido de los sentimientos que decía tener hacia mí.

-Pero si eres bruto, como se te ocurre decir eso de ella. Kagome aun te ama, me pediste que la siguiera desde que supiste que trabajaría contigo, y déjame te digo que estoy casi seguro que sigue pensando en ti.

-Shippo te pedí que la siguieras para estar seguro que está bien, tal vez no tengas todos tus poderes de zorro mágico, pero aun eres más fuerte que un humano promedio.

-Sí, sabes perfectamente que la defendería de cualquier mal aun sin poderes, es una gran amiga. Y también gracias a que estoy vigilándola, supiste que estaba comprometida con ese tal Hojo.

-Tienes que recordármelo! Grito debido al enojo que me causa saber que ella está comprometida.

-Inuyasha, debes reconquistarla tus poderes están en riesgo. Aprovecha que ese prometido suyo no está, debes aplicarte y que se vuelva a enamorar de ti.

-Ya sé, no tienes que recordármelo. Sé muy bien que mis poderes y los tuyos no regresarán a menos que ella admita que me sigue amando, conozco muy bien el pacto, si fui yo quien lo hizo.

-pero tu tonto orgullo es lo que no te deja acercarte de nuevo a ella.

-ya no sigas con lo mismo. Dando por terminada esta conversación.

Sé muy bien lo que está en riesgo, y este zorrito no deja de recordármelo cada que tiene oportunidad, no solo él está siendo afectado por mi orgullo. Después de dar vueltas toda la noche, tomo la decisión de que haré todo lo posible por reconquistarla, pero no es que la siga amando, es para que ese zorro deje de molestar.

 _Pido una disculpa por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo; eh estado haciendo varias cosas y este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo, lo hice y deshice varias veces. Espero que les haya gustado; y dejen todos sus comentarios_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, seguimos desde la voz de Inuyasha! Espero que les guste, ya saben cualquier crítica, comentario es bien recibido_

Con la decisión de volver a reconquistar a Kagome, salgo de mi apartamento sin rumbo fijo. El clima es perfecto para poner en orden mis pensamientos y buscar la manera de hacer que ella regrese a mí; no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pues no tengo idea del porque ella se pudo fijar en mí. Mientras sigo sumido en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta hacia donde camino, solo hasta que miro al frente y me doy cuenta que estoy en la entrada del templo Higurashi, donde ella vive. Mis pies actúan por inercia porque comienzo a subir las escaleras al llegar, me quedo quieto al mirar que nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, los recuerdos comienzan a llegar, todos momentos felices que pase en este lugar cada que venía a verla. Y es enfrente del árbol sagrado donde nos conocimos 500 años en el pasado, que por mucho que mi orgullo duela, no eh dejado de amarla.

-I- nuyasha? Que haces aquí?

Me giro un poco sorprendido al escucharla, -Bue- nas tardes Kagome, yo solo… yo solo vine por un amuleto de este templo. Es la excusa más patética que se me ha ocurrido, me regaño mentalmente.

-Claro, -me contesta un poco incrédula, aun así no me rechaza. –y como que tipo de amuleto necesitas.

-Mmm… para la buena suerte

-Seguro, ven conmigo. Aunque debo decirte que los amuletos de este templo no son muy efectivos.- sonríe al decir eso y siento que mi corazón se acelera un poco, hace tanto que no la veo sonreír.

-Ja! Solo quiero una ayuda extra es todo, no creas que necesito un amuleto para que todo me vaya bien.

-está bien, como tú digas.

Me parece que se está burlando de mí, pero no le hago mucho caso, se siente muy bien platicar tan ameno, sin formalidades en el trabajo o sin discutir.

-pues mira, aquí tienes. Un amuleto para la buena suerte, aunque no lo necesites. Son 5 yenes

-ja! Aquí tienes.

-gracias por tu compra. Me dice con una sonrisa algo tímida. –supongo que… nos vemos mañana.

-sí, seguro. No llegues tarde jajaja. Me burlo un poco de ella.

-Oyeee, solo eh llegado tarde un par de veces. Lo dice con un mohín.

-Jajajaja como tú digas. Me despido y sin más comienzo a alejarme, cuando escucho su voz gritando.

-I-nu-ya-sha. Me dice mientras trata de recuperar el aliento por haber corrido. –gracias por haber venido, yo… tú me… sorprendiste, pero fue agradable verte fuera del trabajo.

Piensa lo mismo que yo, wow eso me tomo desprevenido. – sí, también pienso que fue agradable verte, me trajo muchos recuerdos venir aquí. Y sin más regreso a mi departamento.

Camino a casa no dejo de pensar en ella, todos los momentos que vivimos en medio de las batallas contra Naraku, que me enseñó a tener amigos y confiar en ellos. Valió la pena regresar por ella, para estar a su lado; debo pelear pero no contra demonios, ni seres poderosos, sino contra su corazón para que vuelva a aceptarme y quedarme a su lado, para protegerla y amarla.

No puedo hacer esto solo, no tengo idea por donde comenzar, necesito ayuda de alguien más, el zorro fastidioso puede ser una opción, pero no me fio mucho de él.

Verla a la mañana siguiente llegar al trabajo me ha emocionado pero no entiendo por qué, sin embargo esa emoción se desvanece cuando la veo que ha llorado, pues sus ojos están hinchados. Espero no le haya pasado nada a alguien de su familia pienso, o que le haya molestado el que haya ido ayer al templo, tantos pensamientos comienzan a llenar mi cabeza sin más me encierro en mi oficina, no soportaría la idea de ser yo el culpable de que ella se encuentre triste.

Mientras estoy enfurruñado revisando unos documentos la veo entrar, aunque se esfuerza en darme una sonrisa, no llega a sus ojos, sigue estando triste. Debo reprimir el impulso de protegerla y solo me limito a esperar a que ella hable.

-Inuyasha, solo vengo a recordarte que tienes una reunión a la 1:00 pm, y después debes firmar varios documentos que ya estoy preparando, para la construcción del edificio en el centro. También debo recordarte que esta semana el señor Sesshomaru vendrá a supervisar como va todo por aquí.

-Gracias Kagome, será un día muy pesado. Digo con pesar

-un poco. –lo dice con una sonrisa de burla. –pero te ayudare en lo que necesites, hay que esforzarnos.

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba para cambiar de humor, solo ella puede hacerme pasar del negro al blanco en un instante.

-Ja! Puedo con todo esto yo solo… pero muchas gracias por estar a mi lado ayudándome con todo esto.- Sin darme cuenta me eh levantado y estoy muy cerca de ella, quiero abrazarla, sentirla como antes, solo nos miramos. Siento como si el tiempo se detuviera al mirar esos ojos chocolates tratando de descubrir lo que esconden. El hechizo se rompe cuando suena el teléfono, sin decir más ella se apresura a salir y atender la llamada, yo simplemente me quedo parado en medio de mi oficina aun afectado por ese instante en el que estuvimos tan cerca.

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, fue algo extraño escribirlo, lo imagine todo pero al momento de plasmarlo no fue tan fácil, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Por fin empezamos a avanzar y se acerca la aparición de Sesshomaru!**

 **Yani Anderson. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo no se te haga agua tan rápido 😊**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y sin más, comenzamos!

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro con Inuyasha, mi corazón no deja de latir, no recuerdo quien llamo, porque no dejo de pensar en él. Me afecta su presencia más de lo que debería, no le puedo hacer esto a Hojo él siempre ha estado a mi lado y el tonto de Inuyasha solo se aparece de repente y despierta sentimientos que creí haber enterrado. Sin darme cuenta me quede más tiempo del que debía encerrada en el baño, más me vale darme prisa con el trabajo, no quiero salir muy tarde hoy.

Cuando regreso a mi lugar de trabajo, me encuentro con una montaña de papeles por ordenar; esta semana viene Sesshomaru de visita. Aun me sigo preguntando como es que ambos están en esta época, puedo imaginar que Sesshomaru al ser un youkai tan poderoso haya vivido tantos años, pero Inuyasha es un hibrido, no lo entiendo, ya tendré oportunidad de preguntárselo.

Paso toda la tarde ordenando todos los documentos de mi escritorio, que cuando me doy cuenta todos ya se han ido, sin más tomo mis cosas para irme a casa, total el resto lo puedo terminar mañana, eh avanzado bastante con esto. Entro al ascensor pero alguien detiene la puerta, es Inuyasha!

-Kagome?, que haces tú aquí a estas horas

-Mmmm… me ha tomado más tiempo ordenar todos los papeles que estaban en mi lugar, aun no termino, pero ya es tarde y necesito un descanso.

-Está bien, te has esforzado mucho. Lo miro incrédula, no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, él que es tan orgullos, mostrando agradecimiento, es difícil de creer.

-Ehh… gracias.

Al llegar a la planta baja, quiero salir lo antes posible, la presencia de Inuyasha me pone muy nerviosa.

-Pues bueno Inuyasha, nos vemos mañana.

-Ehh… Ka-go.. Kagome, puedo llevarte a casa? Es muy tarde, para que vayas tu sola.

-Ehh!, gracias, pero no es necesario enserio, no quiero incomodar

-Kagome, por favor déjame llevarte si?

-Est.. Está bien, muchas gracias

Y sin más subo a su coche, no es austero, pero es muy cómodo, ni siquiera siento que el coche vaya avanzando hasta que de repente se estaciona fuera del templo de mi familia.

-Hemos llegado; me dice con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-Ehmm, muchas gracias por traerme… nos vemos mañana entonces. Estoy por abrir la puerta, cuando siento que me sujeta el brazo y que hala hacia él

-Kagome, yo…solo… puedo quedarme así un momento?

Estoy en sus brazos, se siente tan confortable estar así, que solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero fue tan agradable.

-Kagome, sigue oliendo igual que cuando nos conocimos. Me gusta.

-Queee!. Siento mis mejillas arder por ese comentario –recuerdo que al principio no te agradaba mi olor.

-eso era al principio, porque me recordaba a… tu sabes quién, pero tu olor es distinto, es único.

No supe que contestar a eso, y simplemente nos quedamos así un momento más hasta que vi el reloj y ya era bastante tarde.

-Será mejor que me vaya Inuyasha, es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana. Emmm… Kagome me… yo… quiero decir… ahhh porque es tan complicado esto!. Grita enojado

Me solté a reír, por su cara de angustia, no saber qué decir, fue lo más divertido que vi en mucho tiempo.

-Oyeee, no te burles de mí.

-Jajajajaja, es solo que no recuerdo haberte visto si saber que hacer o que decir, siempre has sido tan impetuoso, que no te detenías a pensar las cosas, y mírate ahora jajajaja

-Ya basta Kagome, solo quiero preguntarte si estas libre el fin de semana.

-Ehhh! Pues… si, supongo que si

-Bien pues pasó por ti el sábado. Y sin más arranca el coche dejándome parada, y sorprendida.

Me acaba de pedir una cita, más bien me impuso salir con él este fin de semana; subo las escaleras con una sonrisa pintad en la cara, con el corazón aun acelerado. Recostada en mi cama, mi mente no quiere pensar en otra cosa, que no sea en él.

-Tonta tonta Kagome!, como te puedes poner así, pareces una chiquilla. Me reprendo a mí misma, justo cuando suena el móvil, ni siquiera veo de quien se trata cuando contesto.

-Si diga. Digo muy emocionada

-Hola Kagome, soy yo Hojo. Como estas cariño?, te escucho muy alegre.

-Ohh… Hojo, Ho… hola, todo bien por acá, gracias.

-Si no te conociera diría que esperabas la llamada de alguien más.

-Noo! Como puedes creer eso, no claro que no; es solo que no me fije quien llamaba, me has tomado por sorpresa-. Tonta Kagome, cómo pudiste pensar que era él, pienso enojada.

-bueno siendo así, está bien querida. Y que me cuentas de nuevo?

-Pues no hay nada interesante que contar, todo sigue igual.

-Eso quiere decir que no me extrañas, llevo 1 semana fuera y ya te olvidaste de mí?. Lo dice en un tono divertido

-Claro que si te extraño, no pienses cosas raras.

-Está bien querida, solo hable para saludarte antes de ir a cenar con mi padre. Nos hablamos después si

-claro, cuídate. Ehh dale mis saludos a tu padre.

-Está bien. No olvides que te quiero.

-yo… yo también. Adiós.

Después la llamada no supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero solo soñé con un par de ojos dorados viéndome intensamente como si quisieran decirme algo, los persigo pero no logro atraparlos, aunque su mirada sigue siendo penetrantes, justo cuando siento que puedo alcanzarlos, me despierta la alarma. Ahhh esto es tan frustrante, me levanto molesta para comenzar mi ruta y arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

Salgo corriendo (como siempre) hacia la estación del tren, mientras voy corriendo veo un muchacho que se me hace muy familiar, ese color de pelo anaranjado, pero no, no puede ser, sería imposible. Al llegar a la estación, rebusco entre mis cosas mi tarjeta del tren, pero cuando la encuentro el muchacho ya no está.

-Creo que ese sueño me ha afectado más de la cuenta. Digo en voz baja. –ahh será mejor darme prisa o no llegare a tiempo.

Mientras me dirijo a mi destino, no dejo de pensar en lo incomodo que será ver a Inuyasha, después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Kagome! Vas a chocar contra ese árbol si no ves por donde vas.

Grita inuyasha, y es que por poco me caigo si no es porque llega justo a tiempo para sostener mi mano.

-Ehhh! Pero que estás haciendo. Le grito enfadada

-Pues de acabo de salvar, tonta. Es que no ves por dónde vas?

-Si se!, solo me distraje un momento

-pues no me has agradecido todavía.

-Gra- ci- as. Le digo en voz baja.

-Que! No te escuche, que dijiste. Lo dice en tono burlón

-No lo repetiré. Y si más doy media vuelta para entrar al edificio, dejándolo parado riendo a carcajadas.

-qué vergüenza! Me tapo la cara cuando entro al ascensor.

-Kagome, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte; Ja! Sabes que voy a protegerte

-Queeee! Pero tú… tonto… como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí tan rápido.

-Ja! Tengo mejor condición que tu

-Eres un tonto sabias eso?

-Eso creo, cada que puedes no dejar de recordármelo jajaja

-Te estas burlando de mí?

-Para nada, vamos hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos muy tarde. Lo dice en tono burlón.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, me dirijo a mi lugar sin decir más, quien se ha creído este tipo, que puede venir y hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, así nada más. Pues claro que no. Aunque no puedo estar enojada con él, aunque… pensándolo mejor fue divertido.

-Bien, es hora de trabajar.

Y así pasa el día, entre llamadas, correos y revisando más y más documentos, que no bajan por más que me esfuerzo.

Ya estoy por salir, cuando recibo una llamada, me debato entre contestar o no, pero al final respondo.

-Si diga?

-Hablo con la señorita Higurashi, asisitente del señor Taisho?

-Si, ella habla. Digame en que le puedo ayudar.

-Muchas gracias señorita Higurashi, soy la asistente del señor Taisho Sesshomaru, solo es para confirmar la cita que tiene el día de mañana, con el señor Taisho Inuyasha.

-Ah! Si es verdad, por supuesto.

-Bien, el señor Taisho estará llegando a las instalaciones alrededor de las 12:00 hrs.

-Muy bien, lo estaremos esperando, gracias por avisar.

-Un placer, hasta luego.

Uff! Sesshomaru viene mañana, pienso algo nerviosa mientras me dirijo a la oficina de Inuyasha.

-Ehmm… Inuyasha?

-Si Kagome, pasa.

-Acaba de marcar la asistente de tu hermano, viene mañana al medio día.

-Ah! Muy bien gracias, por favor reserva el almuerzo y cancela todas las citas que tenga por la tarde.

-Muy bien… Emmm… Inuyasha, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante, que pasa. Levanta la mirada, para ponerme más atención.

-Desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes dos, y como es que iniciaron esta compañía juntos.

Tarda un poco en responder, meditando sus palabras.

-Supongo que las circunstancias nos obligaron a hacerlo, aunque no es tan malo después de todo, Sesshomaru no viene por aquí muy seguido y todo marcha muy bien. Eso último lo dice con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-qué bueno, me alegra que ya no quieran matarse.

-eso creo, y si me disculpas Kagome, debo terminar de revisar estos contratos antes que se haga más tarde.

-Ehh! Si claro, perdón; me retiro a mi casa, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, hasta mañana. Lo dice con una media sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón lata aceleradamente.

Mientras voy de camino a casa, no dejo de pensar en mañana, veré a Sesshomaru después de tantos años, que nervios.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por fin aparecerá el gran lord del Oeste, díganme que creen que pase entre los hermanos y también algunas ideas para la cita con el par de enamorados, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!**


End file.
